BIONICLE: Journey's End
BIONICLE: Journey's End is the final BIONICLE book, which was published by AMEET in Poland. BIONICLE.com also serialized the novel and to view each chapter a "B.I.O. Code" had to be entered into the Kanoka Club section of the website while logged in with a LEGO ID. Serial Below are summaries of the chapters, including the necessary B.I.O. Codes in the headers. Prologue | B.I.O. Code: JOURNEY Angonce stands in his chamber, reflecting lamentingly on the beauty of Spherus Magna and its' past. He dwells on the Great Beings' ability to create and study, but not to lead and govern, and then the Element Lords and their failure in leading the Agori. The Great Being then walks out of his room and leaves the fortress, glancing up at the giant robot before him, the last hope for Spherus Magna. He decides to name the robot [[Mata Nui (Being)|''"Mata Nui"]]. Chapter 1 | B.I.O. Code: JOURNEY1 With information from the Agori Berix and Crotesius, Mata Nui has found the center of the vast Valley of the Maze, but cannot locate an entrance to the chamber within. Upon voicing his frustrations aloud, a recording asks him three questions which he realizes are a riddle. After hours of reflection, Mata Nui comes to realize that the solution to the riddle is the Three Virtues that the Great Beings had instilled in him, for they too had made the chamber. An opening is created, and Mata Nui enters down a stairway to a wide pool of lava. Immediately, he notices the Agori Tarduk suspended above the lava. At the Mega-Village, Kiina and Ackar express worry about Mata Nui's long absence and finally agree to go search for their friend. Chapter 2 | B.I.O. Code: JOURNEY2 Mata Nui rescues Tarduk, but even as he does the tower begins to crumble and fall apart. Mata Nui and Tarduk flee, and once out of the building, turn to see a volcano emerging from the ground under it. Mata Nui realizes it is not a natural volcano and, by digging through the rock, finds a metal hatch and enters it, finding himself inside a mechanism created by the Great Beings. He climbs through it, eventually reaching an open space where he finds the designs of his original body, along with a screen which recounts the tale of his origin and makes him remember his original mission: to pull together the fragments of Spherus Magna. He also finds out the Great Beings had planned to build a second robot, to help him with the task, but were unable to do so. Mata Nui begins to despair, but Tarduk arrives and, learning of this, makes him realize that he can use the broken robot to achieve the same result, and the two agree to search for a second Power Source that the Great Beings likely built for their planned robot. Chapter 3 | B.I.O. Code: JOURNEY3 Now returned to the Agori village, Mata Nui asks Raanu if he can occupy the robot, which Raanu flatly refuses. Ackar, in light of Mata Nui's role against the Skrall, persuades him to listen, and shows Raanu the real shape of the village. However, Raanu continues to refuse due to concern for the safety of the Agori, despite Mata Nui's pleas. Later, Mata Nui talks with Ackar and Gresh, explaining Makuta Teridax's ambition of conquest and his power, which Mata Nui once wielded. While Ackar trusts Mata Nui completely, Gresh is shocked about Mata Nui's true nature and fears he may use the power of his old body to rule them. Mata Nui counters Gresh calmly, stating that, if Gresh does believe he is a threat, he is more than welcome to imprison him, which Gresh cannot bring himself to do. Meanwhile, Raanu reflects upon his past, the time when during the Core War he served the Great Beings and witnessed the construction of Mata Nui's original body. Finally, pondering over recent events and the decision at hand, he decides to seek out Mata Nui and discuss it with him. After the Agori leader questions Mata Nui's need, the former Great Spirit senses the Makuta's approach in order to kill him and informs Raanu of this, and that the only way he can stop him is to fight him. Faced with what Mata Nui has said, Raanu finally agrees, but warns Mata Nui against betraying them. Chapter 4 | B.I.O. Code: JOURNEY4 Teridax flies through space, reflecting on the Makuta's desire for the respect of the Matoran, his struggle to take over the Matoran Universe, and his discovery of Mata Nui's survival. He accelerates toward Bara Magna, eager to eliminate Mata Nui and use Bara Magna as a base for his universal conquest. Meanwhile, inside the Matoran Universe, Tahu, regarding their situation with annoyance, has just tried to ambush a group of Rahkshi with Onua, but the Rahkshi reversed their direction before the trap could be sprung. A flying member of the Order of Mata Nui arrives and announces the Rahkshi have gathered south. Tahu orders her to find as many Toa as she can to pursue the Rahkshi. Meanwhile, Nektann, on Zakaz, remembers the Skakdi history and how he allied with Teridax as they prepare to travel south. Chapter 5 | B.I.O. Code: JOURNEY5 Mata Nui stands in the head of the Prototype Robot with a box containing the Power Source required to energize the robot. Kiina questions him about his decision to use the robot and the impact it would have. Mata Nui reassures her and hands Click to her for safety, appreciating the friendship given to him by Kiina and the other Glatorian, to her emotional response. At his request, Kiina leaves to join the others in the desert. Inside the robot, Mata Nui powers it up, fearing an explosion similar to the one that scattered it 150,000 years ago. None occurring, he removes the Ignika, allowing his body to disintegrate and beginning to focus on shifting his mind into the robot's body, successfully entering it after some struggle. In the desert, the Glatorian and Agori witness in awe and disbelief the robot being powered up and animated as Mata Nui rises in his new body. Ackar draws his attention using his Fire powers, speaking with Mata Nui who sends them to take shelter while he begins his attempt to repair [[The Shattering|"The Shattering"]], watching them go and requesting the Vorox, Bone Hunters, and Skrall to take cover likewise, to the acquiescence of the first and suspicion of the other two. Mata Nui then releases gravitic energy aimed at Bota Magna and Aqua Magna. However, just as the beams of energy strike the targets, Teridax arrives, eclipsing the sun and striking Bara Magna, creating a gigantic crater and earthquakes. Chapter 6 | B.I.O. Code: JOURNEY6 As Kiina and Gresh look at the two robots confronting each other, Gresh suggests going out to help Mata Nui, but Kiina tells him to make a plan first. Meanwhile, Mata Nui attempts to convince Teridax not to fight, but the Makuta instead tries to persuade the Great Spirit to join him. Mata Nui reveals their destiny to remake Spherus Magna, but his opponent does not accept it. He asks Mata Nui the reason for his fighting and is surprised by his new concern for the inhabitants of Bara Magna. Lifting the mountain under which the Agori and Glatorian are sheltering themselves, he threatens to drop it on them, but Mata Nui retaliates, blasting Makuta with energy. Inside the Great Spirit Robot, Tahu and Takanuva witness the quake resulting from Mata Nui's blow and Tahu melts metal falling toward them. The Rahkshi they are following are scattered too, but quickly reassemble and continue their journey south. The Toa keep pursuing them. On Bara Magna, Mata Nui incinerates the mountain Makuta was holding, saving the Agori. He orders everyone to escape, and Ackar convinces Raanu to do so, while he and the Glatorian try to help Mata Nui. Makuta reminds Mata Nui he can make him exhaust his power to help his friends and that inside him live the Matoran, but Mata Nui resolves to keep fighting, only to discover Bara Magna's moons are drifting away from the planet and his own power supply is an hour away from depletion. Chapter 7 | B.I.O. Code: JOURNEY7 In order to assist Mata Nui, the Glatorian attack weak points of the robot under Teridax's control to distract him, while Gresh attempts to penetrate the robot, planning to then destroy everything in sight to disable the Makuta. However, the Thornax used by the Glatorian do not have any visible effect and are apparently unnoticed by Teridax, though Gresh manages to reach the foot of the robot. Unknown to the Glatorian, Teridax has noticed them and, having expected their resistance, carries out his prepared plan of using an assembled army of Rahkshi and Skakdi to combat them. Gresh who is at the entrance of the robot, sees it opening and hides, witnessing the arrival of the army which attacks the Glatorian. Kiina attempts to fight a Zirahk which fends off her assault and strikes her, knocking her down and robbing her of her weapon, before preparing to deal the final blow. Ackar beheads the Rahkshi and helps Kiina up, when both notice the Rahkshi's Kraata which Ackar reduces to ashes, then continuing to combat the Skakdi and Rahkshi. Gresh, indecisive about whether to help his friends or invade the robot, approaches the hatch as Tahu and Takanuva exit ahead of a massive group of Toa. Believing them to be enemies, he strikes, only to be blinded by Takanuva's counterattack. The two Toa prepare to dispatch him when he realizes from their speech that they are allies and informs them of this. Tahu, conversing with Gresh, briefly explains the danger of the Rahkshi whom his friends are combating, then orders the Toa army to move out. Gresh states his plan but is dissuaded by Takanuva. The Glatorian then rushes off to fight and Takanuva begins to follow when he notices that Tahu has frozen as if in a trance, not responding to the Toa of Light. Watching the battle from atop a hill, Stronius reflects briefly over the Skrall attempt at conquest, wishing for vengeance on the Glatorian who foiled their plan. He orders the few Skrall he has gathered to attack the Glatorian under siege. Chapter 8 | B.I.O. Code: JOURNEY8 Tahu stands where he perceives is Ta-Wahi, believing he is under an illusion by Teridax. The Ignika appears to him and explains that the Glatorian and Agori will not survive the battle without help. The mask then proceeds to devolve him back into a Toa Mata. As Tahu expresses his anger, the Ignika reveals the details of the Golden Armor, which can be used to help stop Teridax. It begins to create the armor for him before warning that it can only be used once, and that its' use could harm him. Tahu awakens and notices the pieces of the armor appearing on the sand. He and Takanuva are able to retrieve two of the pieces, but Teridax then disperses a blast of energy, scattering the other pieces across the desert of Bara Magna. As the Toa of Fire and Light recover, a Rahkshi Zirahk snatches one of the pieces. Meanwhile, Gresh defeats several Rahkshi as a piece of the armor lands near him. He picks it up, and decides to examine it later when a Skakdi assaults him. Elsewhere on the battlefield, Nektann continues in the brawl against the Glatorian, taking notice of a Rahkshi nearby, which he hesitates to assist; he eventually decides to aid it due to his alliance with Teridax. The warlord then pushes aside an Agori before stumbling across a piece of the golden armor. He grabs it, believing it to be something of value. Teridax gains the advantage over Mata Nui, who barely manages to hold his own. He fires an energy blast at Teridax in retaliation, fusing circuits together within him and causing some minor damage. In response, Teridax angrily prepares to crush the planet with gravitational power, which would cause the world to fold upon itself. Chapter 9 | B.I.O. Code: JOURNEY9 During the minutes before Teridax's blast, Gresh spots Skrall warriors joining the fight and turns to attack them. Spotting a piece of Golden Armor in one's hand and believing it to be a weapon, he attacks the Skrall with his Air power and manages to get the piece to fly to him, even as three Skrall come to attack him. Meanwhile, Takanuva is fighting the Zirahk, who are now more resistant to his Light powers. He gains the upper hand over one, only to be hit by another one's beams. To save himself, he creates a hologram of himself, tricking the Rahkshi into hitting each other before finishing them. As he collects a piece of Golden Armor from one, he vows to crush Teridax's's evil. At the same time, Tahu is fighting Nektann. The Skakdi tries to bait him into fighting without using his Elemental Powers, but Tahu doesn't fall for it. Instead, he uses his power to make his Fire Sword hot enough to melt through Nektann's Crescent Scythe. Tahu states pride does not count, only winning does. Nektann counters saying the Toa's enemies have made the Toa just like them, but Tahu says he fights to save lives. Challenging this, Nektann carries Tahu into the midst of the battle, so he can't use his powers without killing his allies, but as Tahu states he's ready to do anything, the Skakdi chokes him, only to have his armor melted. Tahu collects the Golden Armor piece, but leaves the Skakdi alive. Chapter 10 | B.I.O. Code: JOURNEY10 Just as Teridax releases the gravitational blast, Mata Nui grabs Teridax's arm and jerks it into the air, causing the gravity blast to strike Aqua Magna and Bota Magna instead, drawing them towards Bara Magna. Teridax pushes Mata Nui away, but he responds with a relentless attack on Teridax, striking too quickly for Teridax to respond. Just before he could finish him off, however, Mata Nui's robot body's power runs down. In response, Teridax punches Mata Nui, sending him crashing to the ground. Meanwhile, Tahu and Takanuva have gathered four pieces of the Golden Armor. As they wonder where the other two are, they notice Gresh in a fight with a Skakdi. Felling the Skakdi with Heat and Light, they take the two pieces in Gresh's satchel. Quickly, Tahu places them on, and wills the armor to activate. Immediately, power surges through him, locking his muscles with Electricity and causing his body to emit a blinding light. As he screams in pain, tendrils of energy launch out from him, coiling around every Rahkshi on the battlefield. The Rahkshi fall to the ground, seized by spasms as their power is pulled through the tendrils and into Tahu. Then, the Rahkshi armor disintegrates, and the Kraata inside explode into shards of Shadow. With the Rahkshi dead, the Skakdi and Skrall quickly surrender or run away into the desert. Up above, Teridax feels the deaths of thousands of Rahkshi, causing him to hesitate for a moment. Taking advantage of this, Mata Nui shoves Teridax's body into the path of Bota Magna, which smashes into his head, killing him and causing him to fall towards the desert of Bara Magna. Using every bit of strength his robot body possesses, Mata Nui quickly pushes Teridax away onto the Black Spike Mountains, crushing them. At the same time, Bota Magna and Aqua Magna collide with Bara Magna, merging it back into Spherus Magna. Epilogue | B.I.O. Code: JOURNEY11 Tahu and Takanuva are looking at the fallen robot that houses the Matoran Universe as beings begin streaming out. Takanuva wonders if Makuta's really gone and if the Matoran can survive on Bara Magna, but Tahu is confident they can. From above, Mata Nui watches the inhabitants of the Matoran Universe meet with the Bara Magna's inhabitants and decides to give them a new place to live in. To do that, he combines his last energies with the Kanohi Ignika's and bathes Spherus Magna with Life, making plants grow everywhere and rivers appear. But the effort is overwhelming, and the robot is destroyed. Kiina and Ackar race to the site, only to mourn Mata Nui. However, they find the Mask of Life, which suddenly begins hovering in the air. From the mask, Mata Nui, whose spirit was called back to it in virtue of having inhabited it for so long, speaks to the assembled crowd and refuses Tahu's request to remain to guide them. He only asks them to search for the Great Beings, to make them understand what he, too, has learned during his time on Bara Magna. Mata Nui then stops speaking, and the mask falls in Kiina's hands. Tahu gently takes it from her, and declares it's time to move on. Characters *Angonce *Mata Nui *Berix (Mentioned Only) *Crotesius (Mentioned Only) *Tarduk *Kiina *Ackar *Raanu *Gresh *Teridax *Several Rahkshi **Zirahk *Tahu *Onua *Several Skakdi **Nektann *Click *Takanuva *Stronius *Gelu Trivia *Following an agreement made with BIONICLE.com webmaster Kelly McKiernan, BIONICLEsector01 agreed not to post full chapters of the novel. Instead, summaries of each chapter were posted as they were released on BIONICLE.com. This agreement was respected here on ''The C.I.R.C.L.E. Wiki as well. See Also *Saga Guide - Journey's End *Timeline - Journey's End *''Mata Nui Saga'' *''Comic 6: All That Glitters'' *''Comic 7: Rebirth'' Category:Books Category:Serials Category:BIONICLE Bara Magna